


The Long Night

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A haiku to commemorate the one year anniversary of Jaime and Brienne's team up against the Others in Game of Thrones episode ""The Long Night""
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Long Night

**Our bodies are one**

**Protecting you, heart and sword**

**The power of love**

****


End file.
